1. Field of the Invention
Liquid crystal film laminates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal films have employed liquid crystal compositions encapsulated in suitable encapsulating vehicles as single films. Only a single visual temperature has been available for any one film in the prior art.
A technique for preparing polyurethane films containing discrete aggregates of liquid crystal compositions has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,050. Such polyurethane films can be employed, in accordance with prior art teachings, to prepare a single visual response sensing film.